The present invention relates to the rapid manufacturing of three-dimensional (3D) objects such as prototypes, tooling, and production-quality parts, based on computer-aided design (CAD) models. In particular, the present invention relates to a method for optimizing spatial orientations of CAD models to improve build performance during rapid manufacturing.
The production and testing of 3D objects is commonly used for developing new products, machines, and processes in a wide range of industries. There are a variety of rapid manufacturing techniques for building 3D objects, each of which develop 3D objects from CAD models under computer control. The term “rapid manufacturing” herein refers to the building of 3D objects by one or more layer-based additive techniques. Exemplary rapid manufacturing techniques include fused deposition modeling, ink jetting, selective laser sintering, electron-beam melting, and stereolithographic processes.
A CAD model is a geometric computer model of a 3D object that has a given spatial orientation in a Cartesian coordinate system (i.e., x-y-z coordinate system). The rapid manufacturing techniques typically slice the CAD model into horizontal layers based on the given spatial orientation, and then build the 3D object layer-by-layer by repetitive application of materials. Consequentially, the 3D object is built in the same spatial orientation as the CAD model. However, the spatial orientation of the CAD model is not necessarily optimal for build performance.